When A Road Turns
by Horse girl3
Summary: A year after dating Ron and Hermione get engaged. She has always wondered if he was the right guy, when she gets her new job as a maid at Malfoy Manor she knows the answer...RonmioneDramione R
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hi everyone this is my first romantic fic, so be nice if you don't mind, and be mean if you have to. I would love suggestions, so go ahead. _Italicized_ is dreaming or thoughts, and **bold** is flashbacks.

Disclaimer-I do not own Ms. Rowling's work.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

_A simple girl was in the perfect setting for any girl. She was 18 years old and was standing in a beautiful patch of wildflowers. She was picking them merrily in her beautiful purple cotton dress. Nothing could be better than this. Her hair was being blown back from her face by the wind, and the trees had a peaceful gaze upon them._

_"Hermione…" A voice called out. She turned head to the voice with joy._

_"Hermione…" The voice said louder. Hermione dropped all the flowers and ran to the voice. She had the biggest smile on her face, a smile she had never had before. _

_"Hermione…" It called a third time; the person's body was in focus now, Hermione ran faster. The figure opened its arms ready for a hug; Hermione was feet away from him but still could see his face. She tripped and collided with the figure in a romantic hug, she was never happier than she was at that moment. She squared the figure in front of her so she could the person's face. It was…

* * *

_

"Tap… Tap, tappity, tap, tap…"

Hermione Granger was not ready to wake up from the perfect dream; she looked out of one her sleepy eyes to see the owl at her window. It was big brown owl that was constantly tapping.

"Ugh…" She buried her face in the pillow. She tried to ignore it so she could dream the face of the figure. It was impossible though with that constant tapping. She faced the digital clock that she had on the nightstand. It was 7 am. Then she looked at the engagement ring case that was open. It was gold with an average size diamond in the middle. Then she remembered …

* * *

**Hermione was sitting across her current boyfriend Ron Weasley, at candle lit dinner, in the most romantic restaurant that money could buy. It was an old building covered in vines but that's what made so romantic. They have been going out since their best friend, Harry Potter killed Voldemort and graduated from Hogwarts, which was a year that night. They were holding hands while Hermione looked at the menu, but Ron couldn't keep his dreamy eyes off her for one second. **

**"Hermione…" He said dreamily over the other discussions going on in the restaurant.**

**"Yes, dear." Hermione replied as she turned the page in the menu.**

**"You are so beautiful…" Ron said and smiled big.**

**"Awww… Thank you honey." She rubbed his hand.**

**"This year was the best year of my life…" He continued, "I never had anybody like you before," Hermione looked up from the menu puzzled, "You make me so happy. The days and nights when we are together I haven't stopped thinking of how wonderful we are together."**

**Hermione was never so confused her life. "Thank you?"**

**I was going to wait 'til desert, but I can't wait any more!" He exclaimed as he reached into his suit pocket.**

**Hermione woke up from her confusion, **_Oh crap_**, she thought as she started to breathe heavy. Ron was still fumbling in his pocket. **_I'm not ready for this_**, Hermione kept thinking of replies for Ron. Ron finally got what he needed and went next to Hermione and kneeled on one leg. He held a little red velvet box in two hands.**

**"Hermione," He began, "Will you marry me?" He smiled big as he opened the box to reveal the ring.**

**"Can I think about-"**

**"Oh Hermione we are engaged!" Ron cut her off. He stood up and put down the box on the dining table. "Everyone we are engaged!" He yelled. Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair as Ron was singing, she tried to smile to on-lookers but it really didn't help.**

**"Ron!" She said through her teeth.**

**"Yeah, baby?" He said with a stupid look.**

**"I didn't say 'Yes'!" She continued to say through her gritted teeth.**

**"You didn't?" Ron's eyes lost the dreaminess in them.**

**"Oh Ron…" Hermione hated to see him like this, "I was going to ask you if I could think about it."**

**"Oh," He sat down as the people around began to talk, "Well, that means I still have a chance…"**

**"Yes." They looked around to see everyone staring at them. Ron was staring at the floor, stunned. "Can we get outta here?"**

**"Sure." Ron replied lifeless. They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

**

"Oh crap, that must be Ron's owl!" She jumped up to put on her morning robe on. She thought about her feelings for Ron as she put, _I love him…I think... Is he the one,_ she thought that over again as she walked the few feet to the window. She quickly forgot about it as soon as she opened the window. The owl flew in onto the small desk that Hermione owned. He dropped the parchment owl that he was carrying in his beak and left. _Ron's owl doesn't normally leave until I reply_, She thought.

She walked over to the desk and unrolled the parchment. She began to read.

Miss Granger,

You are wanted at the Ministry urgently. We may have found you a job. Come as soon as possible if you want it, before someone else takes it!

Signed,

President of Jobs For Wizards and Witches

Hermione threw the letter on the floor and got dressed as fast as she could. She wore a plain, gray business outfit. She tied hair into a bun and quickly did her makeup. She put the velvet box in her pocket. When she was done she picked up her parchment along with her suitcase, and she apparated to the Ministry of Magic, the floor for Jobs For Wizards and Witches. She went up to a counter still holding her parchment with a firm face. The person at the counter was doodling something, Hermione was disturbed that he hadn't noticed her. She slammed the parchment on the table causing the person to jump out of his seat.

"I'm here for a job offer." She said firmly. The person was frightened by the look she was giving. He quickly read the parchment upside down.

"Down the hall, the tenth door on the right." He said with fear and pointing in the direction. Hermione plastered a small business type smile and grabbed the parchment.

" Thank you. Nice, doing business with you." She said flatly and went to direction he was pointing. Her high heels echoed down the hallway. She looked to the right and counted the doors when she reached the tenth door she squared herself in front of it, and took a deep breath. She walked in thinking she was going to have a new beginning, but she was all wrong.

It was a small dark waiting room. All four walls were colors of gray; the seats were gray as well. There was two other people in there one person was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, he looked like a bum. He was eating a moldy looking bagel. Hermione made a little bit of face but quickly forgot about, as she walked to the front desk.

The woman there was in gray clothes and heavy bags under her eyes. Her hair was black and short and seemed not to really care about the world as she was writing out her papers. She immediately saw Hermione and seemed a little happy that there was action in her waiting room.

"Can I help you ma'am?" She said in a hoarse voice, Hermione jumped not expecting the sound of her voice. "Sorry, I haven't talked for ages." She rubbed her throat and sounded like a normal woman's voice.

"Umm…Yes, I am here for a job offer." Hermione replied placing the parchment on the counter. The black-haired woman took the paper and read it. She rose from her chair and gaped a little bit.

"I'll be right back, can you wait a few minutes?" She said with a small smile.

"Of course, but do you have an owl I can borrow?" Hermione smiled and wanted to tell Ron her answer.

"Right over there." She reached over the desk and pointed to a small owl that sat next to a tiny window, covered up by a shaded plant. Hermione didn't even see the owl or the window when she walked in. "There is quill along with parchment over there."

"Thank you so much." Hermione turned her head to smile at the girl but she had already left. Hermione hurried over to the owl and scribbled down what she needed to say.

Dear Ron,

I love you! Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you! I don't know what got into me last night! Come to the Ministry, the floor for Jobs for Wizards and Witches, left wing, tenth room on the right. As soon as possible!

Your Dearest,

Hermione

She rolled up the parchment and put the parchment in the beak of the small owl. She opened the window and told the owl to go to Ronald Weasley. The little black owl flew out and Hermione excitedly went into her pocket, and reached for the little velvet box. When she got it, she looked at it with curiosity, _I made the right choice... right?, _she wondered.

Ron popped in the room moments later with the biggest grin on his face. Hermione plastered a romantic smile on her face as he walked towards her, she couldn't believe she actually said 'yes'. He went right up to her face, and took the ring from her fiddling fingers. He bent down on his knee and put the ring on her finger. He went back up face to face with her.

"Oh Hermione…" He said against her lips.

"Yes…" She said in the same tone.

"I love you…" He kissed her passionately, at that moment the whole Weasley family apparated in. Hermione pulled away scared. All the red heads were smiling at her.

"Are we having a party?" The bum said in raspy voice, Hermione turned her head towards him switching back and forth between him and the family.

"Oh Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley walked up to her and rubbed her hand against her cheek, "I'm so glad you said 'yes' otherwise I would have to kill you if you broke my little Ronniekins' heart!" She whispered with a delightful smile.

"Ronniekins!" The 20-year old twins burst out laugh.

"Shutup." Ron said through gritted teeth, Hermione just realized that he had his arm over her shoulder the whole time. "They had a party set up last night for us, but you said you weren't sure so they waited until you said yes." _A nice of making me feel guilty_, Hermione thought.

"Miss Grang…Oh more job applications?" The woman had returned and was surprised by how many redheaded people could fit into the room.

"No Susan, just celebrating!" Mr. Weasley blurted out. The woman gave him a look that said 'you know me'. Hermione smiled at her uncomfortable smile as everyone else was smiling with tears in their eyes. The woman picked up the hint.

"Miss Granger you can come in for the interview now." She said. Hermione mouthed 'thank you'. As she was just walking away from Ron someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait just one minute," Mr. Weasley exclaimed, Hermione closed her eyes regretting her answer, "We need to get a new group photo, though. We have a new member of the family." He swung Hermione around.

"She has to go now, though." The woman named Susan tried to get Hermione back.

"It will only take but a minute." Mrs. Weasley made a guilt trip face. Susan couldn't help it.

"Oh alright…" Hermione glared her with wide eyes. Susan felt regretful; Hermione saw it in her eyes. Mr. Weasley put everyone where they needed to be, he made Ron and Hermione kissing, which she reluctantly did. When it was done she couldn't wait to get away. Hermione followed Susan to where she needed to be.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger." She said looking at the floor.

"No problem, Molly tends do that guilt thing when she wants something." Susan picked up her head and smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the In-laws." Susan laughed and Hermione smiled big. Susan stopped herself in front of a door on the left.

"Here you go Miss Granger." Susan shook Hermione's hand before she left. She was half down the hallway when she screamed, "Good luck by the way."

"Thank you!" Hermione hollered back with a smile. She took another breath before she stepped in. It was a small office that was a little colorful. The man wore a gray suit at the big brown desk looked up.

"Miss Granger," He stood up, his brown hair shined in the only light on the ceiling. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." He held his hand which Hermione shook.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Turner." Hermione sat down in the seat front of the desk, and Mr. Turner followed. "Sorry to be rude, but what's the job?" She asked excitedly. Mr. Turner's smiling face turned stern.

"Hermione, I know you were expecting something important," He guessed by the she dressed, Hermione's face turned serious as well, "but this your first job so-"

"What's the job?" She asked flatly.

"Maid service." Hermione's eyes turned big for a second, but went back to normally to her stern face.

"For who may I ask?"

"Malfoy Manor." Hermione stood up as she slammed her fists on the desk.

"You expect me to work for that scumbag?" She said trying to keep calm.

"It's the only job open, and the salary is pretty good, especially for a maid." He said handing her a piece of paper that showed the working hours. She thought about for a second, _I really do need the money_.

"Ok where do I sign?" She said taking a quill out of her pocket.

* * *

A/n- Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-Thank you to all who read it! But please review and give suggestions!

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a horse drawn carriage, which was leading her to Malfoy Manor. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, looking out into nowhere. She couldn't help but think of the reaction of Ron when she told him her job.

* * *

**"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his ears began into a light pink.**

**"What?" Hermione responded as if taking a job for Malfoy was no problem at all. **

**"You can't work for that Rat-like ferret!" He was now swinging his arms in disapproval, "He will eat you alive…" Ron sneered in her face.**

**"I'm not working for him, I am working for…" She picked up a small piece of paper and read it, "Narcissa Malfoy." She looked back up, to see Ron's ears were purple.**

**"Just as bad! You know she was a Death-Eater, right?" **

**"Well, she can't be as bad as Lucius…" **

**"How can a Death-Eater not be as bad as another?"**

**"Well, I don't know I thought since she got rid of her house elves…"**

**"Hermione," His neck began to red, he was right in her face, "House elves don't have anything to do with Voldemort now do they?"**

**"Ronald!" Hermione jumped from the couch she was sitting on causing Ron to jump back. "My beliefs are mine! Not yours'! You understand!"**

**"I thought we had the same thoughts!" He clenched his fists.**

**"About Draco Malfoy, not about someone you don't even know!" Ron's narrowing eyebrows finally softened up. His neck and ears turn back to normal color.**

**"Your right," He walked towards to give her a hug, "I'm sorry." When he hugged her, she didn't know whether this marriage would work. She hugged him back anyway. "I love you…" He whispered against her ear. She stood there a minute evaluating.**

**"I love you, too…"

* * *

**

"Ms. Granger?" A gruff voice called inside. Hermione woke up from her trance and looked up. The carriage was still in motion so it had to be the driver.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"My name is Tomas, sorry that I didn't introduce myself before when I picked you up at the station."

"Oh that's ok…" She was thinking so much she almost forgot what the driver looked like. He was wearing a traditional drivers' uniform, and looked like he was in his early fifties.

"I am sure we are going to see a lot of each other, you see, I am the official driver for Mrs. Malfoy." He said with dignity, "If you need anything at all you can meet me in the barn when Mrs. Malfoy is not out."

"Is that what she likes to be called?" Hermione asked sticking her head out of the carriage window to see Tomas, but instead she saw the most gorgeous white mansion. It had vines running all over it, beautiful landscapes, and wasn't overdone like you would expect mansions to be. It was actually kind of simple. "Whoa…" She gaped.

"That's what I thought you say." He chuckled. Hermione was quiet the rest of the way and so was Tomas. Hermione was still in awe when they rounded the driveway in front of the doors. A woman came out that also looked in her early fifties she ran up to Tomas waiting for him to get down from his seat. She was in a current blue maid outfit that Hermione feel a little less worried about her job. She didn't want to end up wearing a French maid suit that would make her like a whore. She jumped out of carriage with her bag. She straightened out her traveling clothes.

"Oh Tomas, welcome back!" She hugged him with some romance and he hugged her back. There was chemistry there. She smiled as she wished that were she and Ron, or the person in her dreams.

"Lucy," Tomas squared the woman in front of her, "This Hermione your partner." The woman named Lucy turned to face Hermione and smirked for a second by her appearance then swiped it off. Hermione walked over to her and put her empty towards Lucy for her to shake.

"Hermione Granger, Ms.?" Hermione smiled big. Lucy didn't anything.

"Just Lucy please." She said and turned back to Tomas and Hermione was left with an open hand so she put it down. "Are we still up for tonight?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, we are. Now Lucy show Hermione around the house she needs it." He smiled. They hugged again and Lucy smiled bigger. They let go and Tomas went to go back to the carriage to put away and tend the horses.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Ms. Granger." She said as she watched Tomas drive away. "It's hard to pay attention when you're in love." She smiled at Hermione.

"I think I know what you mean…" Hermione looked a little puzzled.

"You think? You should know!" She said, Hermione just stood there for a second watching Lucy, "Well I better show you around before I call the Mrs." She walked up the steps to the entrance, Hermione quickly followed.

"What should I know about Mrs. Malfoy before I meet her?" Hermione said catching up to Lucy.

"She is not strict but still what she says, and oh yes don't say anything about her clothing!" Lucy snapped. "Every morning I will give a list of chores, that will be done no later than noon, then we are a personal assistance to her and her son." Hermione froze.

"He does live here?" She snarled as Lucy stopped in front of the door to look at Hermione.

"But of course," She turned and smiled mischievously, "He will be here for his whole life." Hermione didn't like what she was getting into. "As soon as he gets a wife the things his mother owns will go to him." Hermione walked up to the door while Lucy opened it. "Our room is the first door on the right, put your bag in there, and I'll call the Mrs. While in there clean yourself up a bit." Hermione guessed that Lucy meant her clothes; she looked down to see that they were a little dusty. "One more thing," She said before walking upstairs, "Never speak of Mr. Malfoy." She looked serious, and made Hermione curious.

So while walking into the room she patted them down and made the dust fly. She looked at the room and saw two ordinary old beds. One without any sheets that she guessed was hers so she threw he bag onto it. She jogged out of the room still patting off the dust. Hermione stopped her self in the middle of the room and really looked at it while waiting. There were spiraling stairs leading up to a balcony, and besides the little door that lead to her room, there was two other large doors. She couldn't help feeling like she was in a palace. There were beautiful paintings and artifacts everywhere. She couldn't stop herself from circling to see what else there was.

"Memorizing isn't it?" A cold voice said. Hermione gasped, she knew that voice; she turned slowly around to the stairs. She was right; it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was leaning on a railing that was apart of the stair His bleach blond hung freely not like it did back in school, where it was combed back, and his gray eyes looked as insulting as ever. "I always end up stopping and just stare." Hermione was confused; he was actually being dared to say it, nice.

"Umm…." She bowed courteously, "Good day Mr. Malfoy." Grinding her teeth not say 'I hate you, I'm here for money."

"Since when have you ever treated me as I was suppose to be treated?" He asked taking a couple steps towards her, _There's the Malfoy I know_, Hermione thought as she rose back up from her curtsey. She didn't take her eyes off him; she wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to her hex at any second. He was now circling her and examining her as if she were a prize. "You will be of good use." He sneered behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am a person, not an object!" She turned and yelled at him in his face.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione turn to see Narcissa in all black clothes with her also bleach blond hair in a tight bun. Hermione curtseyed to try to make up for her mistake.

"Good day Mrs. Malfoy." Draco snorted quietly, while Hermione growled in the same tone.

"Ms. Granger you do not have permission to talk to Draco like that!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Circle." Narcissa demanded as she made a circling motion with her fingers. Hermione gave her a confused look and then started to spin slowly. Narcissa seemed satisfied; "Ms. Granger you have the rest of the day off, and Ms. Cutler will give you a uniform and start work tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said.

"You are dismissed." Hermione bowed for a last time and left. Draco stood there watching walk out of the room with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but to smile, Narcissa saw him and smiled too. Draco saw her smiling at him, grunted at his leave. Narcissa chuckled as her plan was in action.

* * *

A/n- Review please! I do hope you review, I want this story to become popular, and I need reviews to do it. 


End file.
